The Enclave
Overview The Enclave is a secretive political, scientific, and militaristic organization who descended directly from members of various branches of the pre-War United States government (most notably the federal government), and are said to be the legally authorized continuation of the state via a continuity of government mandate initiated shortly before the Great War. The Enclave comprises almost exclusively of descendants of government officials (including the President of the United States during and after the Great War) and military elite, as well as a few others such as those whom had ties to powerful corporations (such as the Yuma Flats Energy Consortium, General Atomics International, and most infamously, Poseidon Energy) who retreated to the Poseidon Energy Oil Rig on the coast of California. The organization takes pride in being the last known concentrated bastion of pure, unmutated humanity aside from the unopened Vault-Tec Vaults, and being the most technologically advanced faction in the wasteland. Because of the effects of background radiation, nuclear fallout, and the Forced Evolutionary Virus on the people of the Wasteland, most members of the Enclave generally do not consider them to be completely human any more because of these hazards, dubbing them to be 'near-humans'. Beings such as they and other mutated creatures, like the various generations of super mutants and ghouls, are treated as unnatural abominations that are to be eradicated totally and entirely so that 'pure humanity' can take back its 'rightful place' as the 'true' nation of America. Although this belligerent view of the Wasteland's 'near-human' populace is (mostly) out of date and along the lines of the ideology of the reclusive, paranoid Enclave leadership of the 2240's, the Enclave is still just as distrustful and isolationist as then. More recently, measures have been carried out under the direction of Enclave High Command to render medical assistance as well as to provide security to certain Wastelander settlements that have come into contact with the Enclave. This is not without terms however, as what they have to offer them is typically paid for in exchange for their total cooperation, utmost loyalty, and overall compliance in anything they've deemed desirable, oftentimes including secretive genetic screenings, blood tests and rarely, medical experimentation. Post Oil Rig Destruction In early to mid 2242, a young Jack Hunter, not yet even earning his mysterious codename, having qualified for the Secret Service, volunteered for a grafting procedure into his advanced power armor, and accompanied the infamous Special Agent Frank Horrigan on two of his missions. Shortly after, the Enclave and its Secret Service raided the San Francisco Brotherhood of Steel outpost, recovering some of the advanced technology found within while Horrigan and the rest of the squad dealt with Matthew, the Brotherhood's intelligence agent. Hunter was also present for the fateful day the Enclave raided the tribal village of Arroyo, skillfully placing C4 explosives on the village's rickety wooden bridge and blowing it to smithereens. After, however, Hunter got right back into one of the Vertibirds they had came in not because his orders were completed to the letter, but because he was truly disturbed and disgusted by the outright spite and cruelty being orchestrated by the rest of his comrades toward the timid tribal village. Although he's attempted to justify the event in his mind repeatedly, saying to himself that the village looked to have been dying off anyway, the terrified screams and cries of some of those villagers plague his dreams for the rest of his days. In the late months of 2242, while on leave in Camp Navarro, a young Jack Hunter and the rest of his nearby comrades witnessed the nuclear explosion and subsequent mushroom cloud engulfing his childhood home, Control Station ENCLAVE from the coast of California. Jack's family bloodline was effectively destroyed with himself the sole remaining member. The death of both of his parents, Brayton Hunter (father), Jaeda Hunter (mother), as well as the death of his pregnant girlfriend Cedrina, mentally traumatizes the young soldier. With the death of everything he had worked and cared for revealed in broad daylight, and the petrifying image of his home swallowed in nuclear hellfire forever burnt into his psyche. The love, hope, and happiness that had previously been a part of him, killed itself. Some old members of the Enclave that survived long enough alongside Hunter to remain in service that knew him, say that this was what killed Jack Hunter. And what gave birth to Special Agent 'CRONOS'... All throughout the following year, sheer panic, paranoia, and overall chaos afflicted the Enclave's personnel at Camp Navarro for quite some time after most of them personally witnessed the destruction of Control Station ENCLAVE. Although some fled from Navarro by themselves, driven mad by the death of their families and President, some also outright deserted the Enclave and defected to the New California Republic, and gave them the location of Navarro and informed them of all of the highly valuable, advanced technology it contained. Corrupt right-wing elements of the NCR government immediately began scheming on how best to approach this large claim for them to stake, constructing a widespread propaganda machine based on bold and unbelievable accounts of a few former vault dwellers from Vault 13. Although the government faction's scare tactics took nearly a decade to sink in, this concentrated effort would eventually lead to the majority of the NCR's citizenry approving of a preliminary strike on Camp Navarro. By chance, however, remnants of the Enclave's all but decrepit Secret Service were reorganized into an intelligence and counter-insurgency based division by Autumn Senior due to the death of President Richardson. A vast amount of the Enclave's visionaries caught word of the NCR's impending assault through their former trading partners, the New Reno crime family, the Salvatores whom sent an emissary to Navarro for the purpose of keeping their relationship healthy. However, an undercover NCR ranger spy learned through clever, well-timed eavesdropping inside of Salvatore's Bar that the two organizations are allied and in contact with one another. promoting the reorganized Secret Service.]] Because of New Reno's independence from NCR, the NCR weren't able to send in an 'official' military unit of theirs to wipe out the Salvatores so overtly. Instead, a small private army of mercenaries and bounty hunters were hired, paid handsomely beforehand, and sent in. Despite the Salvatore's superior technology and otherwise highly tactical position, Salvatore's Bar, Mr. Salvatore himself, and thus the entire Salvatore organization were burned alive by molotov cocktails and sheer numbers... an ironic end for the powerful, laser weapon-utilizing family. Using this high-profile event, and prior to but dependent on that, the Secret Service's last great success with intelligence gathering on the NCR's military command whom were impatiently waiting to hear success from their hired soldiers in New Reno so that an assault on Navarro would be the 'one-two punch' they had strategized. Autumn Senior unified and rallied the demoralized and bogged down personnel of Camp Navarro with the Secret Service's learned knowledge that the NCR were coming to wipe them out. The suggestion of a mysterious 'adviser' to the late President Richardson in contact with Autumn Senior to relocate themselves to the Site R continuity of government bunker immediately for their well being however, would set in stone the Enclave's hasty mass exodus. By the time the NCR were receiving multiple reports from multiple sources that 'a whole helleva lot of sky monsters' were 'flying away like locusts!', it was too late. The Enclave were long gone, and not looking back at all... The struggle for survival The Enclave is said to be in a state of consistent minor growth and recovery despite barely sustaining two consecutively damaging defeats as of the 2290's. It has remained off the scope for the most part, generally operating from behind the scenes or in areas considered 'out of the way', and have begun fully exploiting their infamous connection to the underground Vault-Tec Vaults (Vault 27 and Vault 116 for example), as well as integrating backwater settlements and the denizens of these settlements to partially make up for the incurred losses. maintains authority over at least a couple of known settlements they either completely personalized or partially personalized themselves.]] The non-combatant members of the Enclave located in Watershed mark the very first time they have authorized actual citizenship be granted to Wastelanders, whom agreed to genetic compliance screening tests adminstered by Enclave patrols. Afterward, they curiously poised the question to the patrolmen as they gave to them their promised purified water rations, if they had room for anymore people in their 'outfit' because they were vagabonds with nowhere to go. Taken aback entirely by this proposition, the patrolmen contacted their commanding officer, informed him of this, which eventually led to the officer informing High Command. Colonel Autumn himself approved of the request, and any others like it to those that are in need, aren't troublemakers, and aren't afraid of a little extra security. Sometime after the Project Purity battle between themselves and Lyons' Brotherhood of Steel, but shortly before the culmination of their entire organized effort in the Capital Wasteland, Colonel Autumn, after reaching temporary sanctuary at Adams Air Force Base, was mysteriously contacted by another group of displaced and mostly elderly Enclave survivors that served as field officers during the Richardson administration on the western coast and barely made it out of the Oil Rig before it exploded in an old and barely functioning pre-War United States Navy vessel, and calling themselves Enclave High Command. Autumn learned from them through a particularly lengthy radio conversation that they had finally reached land on the coast of what they thought was Rhode Island after drifting ashore for over thirty years and had spent weeks of desperately trying to reach someone else through still-functioning government communication systems, Enclave High Command miraculously found the frequency of Adams Air Force Base weeks before the Brotherhood's assault upon it. After encouraging the Enclave colonel to reconsider his honestly voiced concerns to them of giving up in their mission due to the drain on morale barely surviving his defeat at the Project Purity water purifier had afflicted him with and providing him the coordinates of their location, Autumn, learning the details of their dreadful experience drifting at the irradiated sea for decades, and their affirmation of remaining loyal to the Enclave's mission, agreed to move himself and the fractured Enclave remnants still under his command to their soon-to-be new headquarters... Wasting no time in leaving Adams in fear of another Brotherhood onslaught, Autumn relayed predetermined tactical redeployment orders to those Enclave personnel still left manning their failing outposts in the Capital Wasteland, and Enclave High Command relayed orders to those on the Mobile Case Crawler to grab any and all valuable resources and fall back to their location immediately by whatever means necessary in a pact between themselves and Colonel Autumn to permanently restructure their entire command structure from the ground up to insure the continuation of the Enclave's cause. The now ancient and no-longer functional aircraft carrier that Enclave High Command had survived in, and once Enclave members that received their message started arriving and rallying at the vessel they had ironically nicknamed out of a strange sense of humor Falls Edge, eventually came to be the Enclave's new headquarters and was fortified accordingly. Enclave trooper in the late 2280's.]] In the mid to late 2280's, the Enclave entered into an intensive phase of research and development into their latest biological breakthrough, the Retro-Adaptation Virus. Pouring a good deal of their known engineering assets into this effort, the Enclave stays true to it's 200+ year old mission statement, cleanse the American Wastelands of all traces of mutated life so that work can commence on their most important goal of all: rebuilding the various Wastelands and molding them into the pre-War United States of America of yesteryear. This concentrated initiative would suffer countless setbacks however, unwittingly giving notion toward the accidental creation of a third amalgamation of the dangerous FEV bio-toxin, ultimately helping instigate the formation of a large Mutant Liberation Army that eventually opposes the Enclave zealously. .]] Dark secrets and old business With issues of manpower still gnawing at the Enclave, in the 2280's and 2290's more so than ever before, it has began openly conscripting combat-able, as well as highly intelligent Wastelanders in the form of re-announcing the ancient contingency plan, the Selective Service System. In order to insure utmost loyalty and compliance in new subjects, loved ones of the recruit in question are given adequate shelter and thorough medical check-ups. Unbeknownst to them however, these medical tests are also a way for Enclave Scientists to continually improve upon the RAV by familiarizing themselves with near-human/Wastelander genomes so that they will not be infected when they finally launch the prototype bio-weapon... , a hero to the Enclave, is partially responsible for the Enclave's continued survival by serving as an exemplary role model to the demoralized or disillusioned.]] Relatively covert however, and away from any work on the Retro-Adaptation Virus, some particularly unidentified remnants of the Enclave (under the guise of 'having gone rogue' or 'AWOL' in official Enclave High Command session records) are said to be abducting the likes of wondering Wastelanders for reasons unknown, and transporting them mysteriously. The whispered stories or boasted conversations on this subject spreads from one side of the post-nuclear United States coast to another, although there has never been any substantial proof or evidence arising from those who claim these 'post-urban legends'. In the fading halls of Falls Edge however, at least two prominent members of Enclave High Command have been secretly sanctioning these 'rogue' Enclave units to continiously bolster the Enclave's numbers at random, unpredictable intervals to cloak any dangerous or widespread knowledge of these 'rogue' missions... The Supremacy War/The Great Patriotic Revolution (Planned 2290's Mutant Liberation Army/Chicago/Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel/The Enclave RP arc. Details and specifics T.B.A.) enter service shortly after being implanted and outfitted.]] Relations with the outside Brotherhood of Steel Although not particularly interested in a full-scale war with the Capital Wasteland Brotherhood of Steel, President John Henry Eden routinely slandered their 'adacious' occupation of the old United States government Pentagon complex. After the Enclave's bold takeover of Project Purity, Elder Owyn Lyons took great offense to the casualties inflicted during which and focused his entire Brotherhood military on eradicating the Enclave from the Capital Wasteland forever. After, and as a result of that conflict, harshly bitter resentment toward any and all forms of the Brotherhood of Steel is largely burnt into the hearts of most active Enclave personnel. The Enclave began waging a so-called 'Great Patriotic Revolution' against both the Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel and the Mutant Liberation Army in the 2290's, and engulfs a large portion of the entire Great Midwestern Commonwealth. Caesar's Legion Originally heard of by Enclave recon troops from Wastelander locals to Chicago, this knowledge quickly spread to the Enclave High Command due to the prospect of test subjects or potential recruits being purchased from the slaver nation: Caesar's Legion. But after discovering just how large a potential threat to them this Legion would be if left unchecked, High Command slowly constructed a plot to not only sabotage from the inside Caesar's Legion itelf... but the entire New California Republic as well from both the inside and the outside. This plot was called Operation Presumption, and was carried out by the last remaining Agents of the Enclave's Secret Service. Special Agent CRONOS saves a young Decanus named Pilate during a ruthless Centurion's decimatio of a contuberium, killing the Centurion and leaving Pilate to be named the new leader of the entire centuria. As a result of saving his life and indirectly making him Centurion, CRONOS garners the unyielding favor of Centurion Pilate... and his centuria as well. This proves an imperative part to achieving the intended result of the Secret Service's Operation Presumption... New California Republic The Enclave's relationship with the NCR is a long one, but not a very friendly one. Sometime after the Oil Rig destruction, a joint NCR/ Brotherhood raid on the undermanned garrison at Navarro succeeded, and remaining forces deserted, fleeing eastward to try and integrate into NCR. However, due to the constant witch hunts around NCR provinces, many of these ex-Enclave personnel have been found, and subsequently executed. Henderson's Enclave, a remote Enclave cell located very near NCR territory, is on constant alert. Special Agent CRONOS, a veteran of the Enclave is infamous for his bitter hatred of the NCR, and has managed to inpire an inborn hatred in the newest generation of Enclave personnel. He believes they are a threat surpassed only by the mutants... and very often does he lobby for anti-NCR actions of any kind within the Enclave High Command. Mutants and Ghouls Probably the most hated and targeted group of the Enclave, the various post-human mutations have always outweighed other groups in terms of hate. Enclave troops have been known to focus fire on Ghoul members of the NCR Army more so than humans, and have even made cease-fire agreements with the Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel just to kill a few more 'muties'. Soundtrack(s) Category:Enclave Category:Faction